fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario
Versuch doch mal in deinem Signaturfeld das hier: Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:30, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hallihallo Supermario! Also das ist jetzt mein neues Benutzerkonto (nicht über die Zeit wundern, ich hab Praktikum und grad Pause, und sitz am PC^^). Ich hab mal ne Frage, hab sie auch schon an Floyd93 gestellt, aber ich befürchte, dass der garnicht mehr on kommt. Die Frage geht so: Wieso erscheint mein Name nicht in der Liste aller Benutzer? so, das war die Frage^^. Und noc h eine: WAs meinst du, könnte ich hier Admin werden? (Muss meinen Machtdurst ein bischen stillen;)) Oder soll ich erst noch ein bischen mehr schreiben? Grüßileinchen --Thirafydion 11:29, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :IDR muss man schon was schreiben, bevor man Admin wird. Username -> Ja, der Username (nur der Name) ist für alle einsehbar. Solange du nix weiteres angibst, sieht man auch nichts weiteres. Ich kann jetzt auch Leute zu Admins machen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:09, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Nein, dann hast du meine Frage flasch verstanden (falsch, nicht flasch^^). Ich wundere mich, warum mein Name nicht in dieser Liste auftaucht. Und keine Angst, ich bin kein Anfänger, ich kenne mich mit Syntax und Abläufen hier schon einigermaßen aus, denk ich ;). Aber eine Frage habe ich: Was heißt IDR? Grüße --Thirafydion 14:18, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::PS: Supermario und ich kennen uns schon einigermaßen gut von Wikipedia, der kann mich schon einschätzen, denk ich. Ich werd aber auch noch was tun. Ähh, superMario oder MtaÄ, ich hab noch eine Frage: Wie kann ich hier bilder hochladen? MfG --Thirafydion 14:27, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Hat sich erledigt, hab die Hilfeseite gefunden^^ --Thirafydion 14:28, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Öhh, SuperMario, bist du noch da? Oder bin ich jetzt der einzige in diesem Wiki, der gerade Online ist^^? --Thirafydion 16:03, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Also ich finde man muss sich einmal darauf einigen, ob die Kategorien jetzt im Plural oder im Singular geschrieben sind! So ein Chaos kann ja nicht sein! --Thirafydion 16:23, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Widget Halloleinchen. Ich habe eien ganz tollen Tipp: Geh doch mal oben in deiner Benutzerleist auf mehr/Widgets und zieh das Widget "Shoutbox" irgendwo neben unter die suchleiste oder so. Das ist so eine art Forum für alle, oder eher gesagt Chat, nur dass du die Änderungen erst siehst, wenn du eine neue seite aufrufst, oder die Seite neu lädst. Grüße --Thirafydion 16:51, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Einige meiner Ideen So, ich möchte mit dir schonmal ein paar meiner Ideen absprechen. Also zuerst mal die: Ich finde die QS in der Wikipedia sehr Sinnvoll, und man könnte so etwas ähnliches ja auch hier einführen, muss ja nicht so groß sein. Hauptsache man hat etwas, wo man Seiten reingeben kann, wenn man möchte, dass sie verbessert werden. Was hälstst du davon? --Thirafydion 17:18, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Gestern Hallo SuperMario. Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich gestern auf einmal weg war, aber ich konnte nichts dafür. Ich kann dir das sogar erklären: Ich habe nur eine begrenzte Zeit Internet am Tag, dann sperrt so ein komisches Programm meinen Zugang. Ich bekomme aber keine Vorwarnung, oder so, und zum zählen, wie lang ich schon Internet an hatte, bin ich viel zu faul. So war es also auch gestern, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, und wollte gerade die überflüssigen Kategorien löschen, und da war mein Internet weg. --Thirafydion 07:49, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Oh, du wirst es wahrscheinlich garnicht gemerkt haben, aber du bist jetzt Bürokrat! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Da habe ich auch direkt eine Bitte: Da du ja jetzt die Knöppe vergeben kannst, sieh dir doch bitte mal die Seite über Administratoren an (WitzeWiki:Administratoren) ich baue da jetzt meine Riesige Idee ein. Wäre schön, wenn du deinen Kommentar dazu abgibst. Grüße --Thirafydion 07:57, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Naja, ist ja nicht schlimm, dass dein Internet weg ist. Ich verschwinde auch oft grundlos und ohne vorwarnung ^^ Übrigens, Gu hat mich mit Contra bewertet... Aber ein User, den ich noch nicht kannte, hat mich mit pro bewertet. Ich bin jetzt Bürokrat? Super!SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']] | [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] | [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] | Autoren-Portal 09:20, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, du bist jetzt bürokrat! ich habe das mit deinen Bewertungen gesehen. Das ist ECHT UNFAIR. Du machst fast immer alles gut, und ich bin echt beeindruckt von dir, und ausgerechnet bei deinen einzigen zwei patzern bekommst du contras rein. Echt doof. Helenopolis, doer wie der heißt^^ hieß früher Libereco li und ich kenne ihn persönlich. Der ist total überschlau^^, also manchmal hab ich das Gefühl der weiß alles. Und erhat Recht! --Thirafydion 09:24, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) SuperMario? Bist du noch da? Hast du die Shoutbox noch eingeschaltet? --Thirafydion 09:27, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Du verlinkst doch immer so viele Youtube-Videos für mich. Hier kommt mal eine Antwort: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO0RfmU7ON8. Das ist wirklich lustig..... --Thirafydion 10:30, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * glückwunsch, du hast das wiki schön zum laufen gebracht ;) - vielleicht werd ich wieder aktiv ^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 14:41, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Naja, war auch ein harte, langer, steiniger Weg. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du wieder dabei wärst, dann wäre hier noch mehr los. Aber Danke vor allem Thirafydion, er war der Benutzer, der hier mit WErbung angefangen hat. Danke für das Lob, obwohl ich auch fast aufgegeben hätte. --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']] | [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] | [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] | Autoren-Portal 15:11, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Hallo Floyd93, schön mal wieder was von dir zu lesen! Ich denke, du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn deinem damaligen Bentutzeraccount GW7877-Floyd93 die Admin-und bürokratenrechte aberkannt werden, oder? Du hast sie ja auch und ich finde, die Admin-Plätze sollten für Benutzer frei gemacht werden, die sie verdient hätten und sich beteiligen, und da gehört ja ein gesperrter, nicht mehr benötigter account bestimmt nicht dazu ;). MfG --Thirafydion 19:25, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Administrator Hi SuperMario. Ich muss dich mal ganz offiziell ansprechen und darum bitten, dir deine Aufgabenbereiche auszusuchen und dich darin einzutragen. Gruß --Thirafydion 09:04, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Mach ich.SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']] | [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] | [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] | Autoren-Portal 09:12, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Gut, ich warte dann^^..... --Thirafydion 20:32, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) tipps^^ danke. Also überall wo möglich werbung machen ;) hätte ich auch selbst drauf kommen können. Nur bisher war ich immer zu faul dazu ^^ - also fang ich gleich mal an: Wie wärs mit ner partnerschaft zwischen witze und Pink Floyd wiki (schließlich hab ich beide gegründet ^^) Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 14:46, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * ok ich trag beide wikis bei mir ein. Das mit dem klicken bei der vorlage geht auch (theoretisch), ich hab das auch schon mit vorlage:Klappe versucht, das ging aber nicht. Bei da fehlt irgendne ID oder sowas. Frag mich nicht ^^, ich frag noch mal meinen freund, der weiß wie das geht. Dann änder ich das. Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 17:09, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wieder da! *Hallo. Ich melde mich hiermit wieder zurück! Danke, dass du das WitzeWiki für die lange Abwesenheit von Floyd93 und mir übernommen hast. Meinen herzlichen Dank dafür. Ich hoffe, wir kommen gut miteinander klar und erschaffen eine neue Größe der deutschen Wikia-Ära :-D Philipp S. :Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Philipp S.(.?) Ich habe dich dann einmal in die Liste der Administratoren eingetragen, habe aber noch zwei Bitten bzw. Fragen an dich: 1. Such dir doch bitte deine Aufgabenbereiche aus, darauf muss ich Floyd93 auch nocht ansprechen und 2. Wieso hast du die Sperre von GW7877-Floyd93 aufgehoben? Sie war nicht unsinnig, da das Konto nicht mehr benötigt wird, und wenn jemand das Passwort hacken sollte, kann er wenigstens nichts kaputtmachen. Außerdem hat der Besitzer es ja selbst gesperrt. Die Sperre von SuperMario aufzuheben war aber eine gute Entscheidung, das hätte ich sonst auch gemacht. Grüße --Thirafydion 17:58, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Sehr schön, dass die "Gründer" wieder zurückkehren! Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']] | [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] | [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:30, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) neues bewertungssystem also ich finde es gut. Unser system war dann doch zu aufwendig ^^ - ich nehme nur noch mal ein paar wichtige änderungen an der vorlage vor^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 18:16, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * ich hab eine funktion eingebaut, die den Witz dann automatisch in eine der Kategorien "Note: 1", ... , "Note: 6" einsortiert. Ist das in Ordnung so? ^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 18:29, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, das hatte ich auch versucht. Bei mir klappte das aber nicht wirklich. Meine Frage: Geht das auch, wenn man als Gesamtbewertung "Sehr gut" eingibt, dass die Kategorie dann "1" lautet und nicht "Sehr gut"? Weil das wäre ein großes Problem, weswegen ich die Funktion gestrichen hatte. Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']] | [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] | [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:31, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::: geht alles. Man kann auch machen das er bei "weil baum" automatisch in die Kategorie "ich bin ein doofer witz" einordnet ^^. Ich mach das mal schnell. Was man nicht kann ist, sachen wie 1-2 oder 2- einzugeben, man kann nur ganze noten geben. Sonst wird das viel zu kompliziert und es gibt zu viele unnötige kategorien Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 18:34, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Gut. Tja, das Wiki wurde wiederbelebt - ich, zwei andere User und die Gründer... Hoffen wir, dass das so bleibt. Und vielen Dank, dass du die Vorlage weiterbastelst. Das ist sehr kompliziert! Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']] | [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] | [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:37, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::: och, ne halbe stunde wikipediahilfe pauken und man kann die wikisynthax wie die muttersprache =) Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 18:40, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::: können wir bitte die vorlage ohne "subst:" einbinden? das macht den code deutlich kürzer und die bewertungen werden bei jeder änderung der vorlage aktualisiert. Ansonsten gibt es wie jetzt etliche bewertungen mit alten versionen. Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 18:43, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ok, machen wir ab sofort. (alle klauen von Wikipedia -.-) Allerdings sehe ich ein Problem bei den Kategorien: Angenommen, wir haben 5 Bewertungen eines Witzes, die alle unterschiedlich sind. Dann wäre der Witz in 5 Bewertungs-Kategorien geordnet. Auch deshalb habe ich das nicht gemacht. Naja, soll erst mal nicht so schlimm sein. Die URL des Wikis finde ich aber nicht passen. "Allewitze". Alle Witze werden es wohl nie sein, sollte besser "witze.wikia.com" heißen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich das umbenennen ließ. Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']] | [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] | [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 19:08, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Geht. Ich glaub ich hatte das gemacht, weil witze früher schon existierte^^. Wo ist das mit dem chat? ich finds nicht -.- Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 19:15, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Echt? Wie? Ich würde so etwas gerne machen - aber nur nach einer Abstimmung! Ganz oben auf einer Seite, da steht dein Name, Eigene Diskussion, Beobachtungsliste. Daneben steht MEHr..., klick darauf und dann auf "Widgets verwalten". Dann erscheint oben eine Liste, aus der du Shout Box auswählst. Müsste gehen. Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']] | [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] | [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 19:20, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: ersetz die striche durch oder lies am besten das hier ^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 19:39, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: Ha, das habe ich schon gelesen. Hat sich erledigt, danke für den Hinweis. Ich muss jetzt off gehen, morgen gehe ich wieder on. Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']] | [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] | [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 19:41, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) RE: Bewerten Danke. Die Bewertungs-Vorlage macht Floyd grade neu, deswegen warte ich auch mit dem Einbinden der Wittz-Vorlage ;-) 18:14, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Was macht er denn neu? Ach, kannt du vielleicht das "Shout Box"-Gagdet öffnen? Ganz oben neben deinem Namen klickt auf "MEHR...", dann auf "Gagdets verwalten", dann wähle Shout Box" aus. Dann wird ein Chat gestartet, den Danduskaktus, Thirafydion, Floyd und ich immer verwenden! Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']] | [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] | [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:17, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :: Bastel gerade an einer einzigen Vorlage, die oben automatisch die Daumen für die Noten anzeigt, rechts eine Info mit den berechneten Durchschnittswerten, und unten die einzelnen Bewertungskästen. Vorteil: Alle sachen können sofort berechnet, eingefügt usw werden, wenn man nur in der Vorlage seine Bewertungen schreibt. Wie das geht, schreib ich wenns fertig ist. Und: tut mir einen gefallen und schaut euch nicht den Code an ^^ :D Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 18:27, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::: Exzellent! So etwas hätte ich mir gewünscht, aber nie geschafft. Den Code werde ich mir anschauen, um dazuzulernen. Aber zuerst sollte das ganze ausgiebig getestet und dokumentiert werden. Aber vielen Dank, dass du das übernimmst. Ich finde, das ist so die bequemste Art, zu bewerten. Woher hast du eigentlich die Daumen-Bilder? Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [ [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:35, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::: seid ihr hier auch so streng? ^^ von wikimedia commons. Lizenz ist CreativeCommons ^^. Ich hab das erste da her und die anderen hab ich entsprechend verändert. Ich weiß sogar, wie man die so kategorisieren kann, dass sie in der reihenfolge der gesamtbewertung angezeigt werden. Wartet aber bis morgen oder übermorgen, solche komplexen vorlagen funktionieren meistens nicht auf anhieb ^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 18:50, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Das meinte ich ja nicht streng, die sehen nur gut aus und ich wollt's wissen ***Notiz an mich: Alle klauen von Wikipedia und Wikimedia allgemein, das sollte man verbieten!*** Sehen aber sehr gut aus. Also, sehr gut, dass du dir so etwas zutraust. Ich bin gespannt ^^ Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [ [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:52, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::::man darf "klauen". Ist ja nicht copyright. Eigentlich muss ich noch die quelle und den autor + lizenz dazuschreiben, aber dazu hatte ich keinen bock ^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 18:56, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Jo, wenne bock hast kannstes machen. Klauen darf man. Das ist ja der Zweck von Wikipedia/Wikimedia-Projekten allgemein. Das meinte ich als Scherz ^^ --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [ [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:58, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Patner H SuperMario, wie ich sehe hat euer Wiki einige Partnerseiten. Vielleicht wärst du bereit das Narnia-Wiki unter diesen aurnehmen? Im Gegenzug würde ich das Witze-Wiki in der Sidebar und auch auf der Hauptseite verlinken. Beide Wikis suchen nach neuen Autoren, also wäre es für uns beide von Vorteil. Urai Fen ~ Frage? :Oh, hübsches kleines Wiki^^. Natürlich bin ich einverstanden. Möglichst viele Partnerseiten sind sehr gut. Soll ich dann jetzt hier den Link einfügen? Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 14:14, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Fänd ich gut. Ich setz dann auch bei mir fix einen Link. Das mit der Hauptseite muss noch ein wenig warten, ich hab heute keine Zeit. Aber nochmal vielen dank! Urai Fen ~ Frage? 14:44, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Ok. Dann bedanke ich mich auch!--SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 14:49, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ja na klar können sie das! Musst nur ein Banner dieses Wikis im N-Wiki hochladen. Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 14:29, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Wieso? Man braucht doch kein Banner, ein Eintag in der Rubrik "Partnerseiten" bei Monaco-Sidebar genügt doch! Ich trage dich jetzt ein. Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 15:11, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Schau dich in MeerUndMehr mal in der Rubrik Partnerseiten um - also in einem Wiki, das die Partnerschaft anbietet ;) MeerUndMehr und de.Kirby könnte ich anbieten, die anderen musst du fragen :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 23:34, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) PS: Wie ist das hier mit Bannern (auf den MUM-Banner besteh ich fast schon ;)? Wenn es da eine Seite gibt, wäre es klug, die Seite Partner (Sidebarlink) drauf verlinken zu lassen. Re:Überschriftlos^^ Hab mal geschaut welches Wiki Projekt des Monats wird, und da seit ihr ganz weit vorne ;)--Link1205 19:53, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ach so. Gut. Danke für deine Mitarbeit! --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 19:53, 23. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rollback-Rechte Hi SuperMario! Ich hab gerade beim allviertelstündlichen Durchsehen der Benutzerlisten gemerkt, dass ich ja der einzige Admin bin, der keine Büro-Rechte hat (und das als oberster^^). Ich wollte aber nicht nach Bürokraten-Rechten fragen, denn davon haben wir ja ohnehin schon zu viele, sondern nach rollback-Rechten. Ich schätze mal, dass das nichts so weltbewegendes ist, aber beim Aufgabenbereich Vandalismus schon ganz hilfreich wäre, und da bin ich ja nunmal eingetragen^^. Falls irgendjemand Einwände hat, so möge er sie einfach hierhin schreiben, man kann die Rechte ja zur Not auch wieder zurücknehmen... Grüße --Thirafydion 17:09, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Bürokraten haben wir echt zu viele^^ Natürlich mache ich dich zum Rollback. Das ist echt nix besonderes, ich wollte nur, dass niemand meint, ich hätte dafür keinen Grund gehabt. Als rollback kannst du - wie du weißt - Vandalismus schnell revertieren, auch, wenn das hier hofentlich nie nötig sein wird. Ich werde dich nun zum Rollback ernennen. Aber etwas ganz anderes: Unsere URL finde ich umpassend. Allewitze wird unser Wiki nie haben. Es ist möglich, Wikis umzubenennen, also von der URL her. Was würdest du dazu sagen? Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 17:12, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, hab ich auch schon gedacht.... Vielleicht in "www.witze.wikia.com"?? Man muss aber auf jeden Fall einen Hinweis oder redirect, falls es so etwas gibt, bei der alten Adresse lassen, sonst findet uns ja keiner mehr^^. --Thirafydion 17:14, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, einen Hinweis müsste man hinkriegen. Wir sollten vielleicht ein Meinungsbild starten. Die Adresse "http://witze.wikia.com" fände ich optimal. Sollte ein Meinungsbild gestartet werden? Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 17:16, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Gut, von mir aus.... Man muss die Leute aber auch darauf aufmerksam machen...... Ich hab ne Idee: Vielleicht machen wir die Meinungsbilder irgendwann auch mal öffentlich.... Mal sehen. Wie siehts eigentlich mit der Ent-Bürokratisierung der "Verschiebereste" aus? --Thirafydion 17:19, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich habe nachgefragt. Müsste bald passieren. (du wolltest mich doch noch bewerten... ich will nicht drängeln, nur erinnern^^) SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 17:21, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Richtig, ich habe mir vorgenommen, am Wochenende bei Wikipedia 100 Beiträge zu machen und deine Bewertung ist da auf jeden Fall mit drin ;). Tut mir leid, dass du so lang warten musstest.... --Thirafydion 14:38, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lass dir ruhig Zeit^^SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 15:05, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kuchenbot Kuchenbot = unnötiger spamaccount. Ich geh jetzt mal von aus, dass hier keiner bots programmieren kann, also Lebenslänglicher Haft! ^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 12:31, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 13:04, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Zu deiner Frage zu Humorien... Es ist ja noch nicht fertig (die Hauptseite) aber es geht darum einfach eine ganze Welt neu zu erfinden ausgedachte Tiere, Menschen, Kriege und alles lustig geschrieben als Beispiel... Die Traubenmaus oder sowas und dann die Traubenmaus entstand als sich eine Spitzmaus mit einer Traube paarte und sowas in der Art...^^ Ich hoffe du kannst evtl was dazu beitragen aber ich rätsel noch wie ich die Hauptseite umdesignen kann... Gruß, --Imuffin 15:20, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Das hört sich interessant an. Vlt mache ich da mit, wenn ich etwas Zeit habe. Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 15:21, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :: worum gehts? sowas wie die Spiegelwelten? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 15:34, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Informatikerwitz Hallo SuperMario, da guckste was? Klar arbeite ich hier aktiv mit :-) Es gab übrigens gerade einen "Bearbeitungskonflikt". Ich wollte die Kategorie Informatikerwitz anlegen, doch du kamst mir zuvor.. Schönen Sonntag! Lg Sooonnniii 12:54, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Tja, so isses. Hoffentlich wirst du noch etwas länger hier mitarbeiten, aber ich wiederhole, dass es ausdrücklich keine Pflicht ist oder als solche wahrgenommen werden soll. Auch dir wüsche ich einen frohen Sonntag. Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn du eine Erklärung zum Witz schreiben würdest. Glückspilz, ich hatte hier noch nie 'nen Bearbeitungskonflikt^^ Aber was heißt "Lg"? Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 13:02, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Aber natürlich werde ich das. Es macht ja Spaß! Ich hab noch einen Schwaben- und einen Männerwitz eingetragen UND erklärt. Mal sehn, ob ich es auch beim Informatikerwitz schaffe, eine Erklärung abzugeben (nicht sicher). Lg hat mehrere Bedeutungen, z.B. Luftgewehr, Landesgymnasium, Lieber Gruß! ;-) --Sooonnniii 13:28, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Gut. Dann werde ich zukünftig auch nur noch "LG" verwenden anstatt Grüße. Ist kürzer. Vielen Dank für die Aufklärung und deine Mitarbeit! LG --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 16:38, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Testnachricht, will nur gucken ob du noch da bist ;-) bin grad on, hab auch in die sb geschrieben, antwortest aba grad nicht ... ach ja, der Vandalfighter funktioniert gut! ;-) --Danduskaktus Fehler von mir gefunden?? Berichte mir! ;-) 16:30, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Halt! Ich bin noch hier!!! --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 16:31, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Smalltalk *Danke und Hallo auch meinerseits. Ich bin Diktator der Stupidedia und durch Floyds Werbung hier drauf aufmerksam geworden. :-) -(Lumber-)Jack Bauer 18:20, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Partnerseite Könnte das Bakupedia zu euren Partnerseiten gehöhren--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 19:02, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Erledigt. --91.1.123.171 10:26, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::test - bitte nicht entfernen, ich bin die ip von supermario. --91.1.125.124 12:56, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) begrüßung brauchst mich nicht jedes mal zu begrüßen! und deine rassisten-"witze" kannst du dir auch sparen!!! --79.235.162.90 21:38, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) hör auf, mich zu diffamieren! steh dazu, dass du rassistische witze einstellst und stelle dich der diskussion anstatt ständig unkommentiert zu revertieren! --79.235.158.64 12:35, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Rassistische Witze sind auch Witze. Finde dich damit ab. Grüße --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 12:40, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Neuer Witz Hallo SuperMario (oder Fliegender Hollender), ich bin CFP; ich hätte einen Witz, den ihr hier noch nicht habt - ich habe allerdings keine Zeit mich hier anzumelden; du kannst ihn ja erstellen, wenn du willst: Ein Mann kommt im Kloster an und wird gefragt: "Bist du der Neue?" "Ja Vater." "Dann komm mit, ich zeige dir deine Unterkunft." Als beide durch Kloster gehen, meint der Neue: "Oh ja. Das ist ja ganz schön ruhig und einsam hier, nicht wahr?" (Im Hintergrund hört man eine Peitsche und das Gestöhne eines Mannes) "Ja mein Sohn, so ist das hier bei uns im Kloster. Um 5 Uhr aufstehen, waschen, beten, meditieren...." Er fällt ins Wort: "Ähm Vater, was ist, wenn mich mal ein Bedürfnis überkommt, Sie wissen was ich meine?" "Ach, das meinst du. Dann komm mal mit." Er zeigt ihm einen Schrank und sagt: "Wenn du diesen Schrank öffnest, dahinter befindet sich eine Klappe. Wenn du die öffnest, befindet sich dahinter einen Hintern mit dem du dich von Sonntag bis Freitag vergnügen kannst." Da fragt der Neue erstaunt: "Und was ist mit Samstag?" "Ja mein Sohn - da hast du Schrankdienst." Das ganze kann unter dem Lemma "Schrankdienst" angelegt werden. MfG --CFP 11:15, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Partner Kann das Witze-Wiki eine Partnerseite vom Animepedia werden ? --Shaman King 11:08, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Animepedia , und mit den Witzen könnte ich ab und zu mal schaffen.--Shaman King 11:14, 1. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Voll Krass Jo das ist ein Wiki nach meinem geschmack. Nur 2 Fragen: 1. ging ne Büttenrede und 2. Auch witze etwas unterm ähhm du nkannst dir vieleicht denken.EinHdrFan 12:51, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Anfrage Als Admin/Bürokrat, der am nächsten eingeloggt war (letzter Login Anfang August) betrachte ich dich jetzt mal als den richtigen Ansprechpartner. Ich bin dabei, für MeerUndMehr die Struktur um Humor zu erweitern (neue Hauptseite und Bereiche in Planung), um weitere Bearbeitungen anzuziehen, und würde dem "inaktiven" Wiki, bzw. seine Inhalte, gerne einen Aufschwung verschaffen, indem ich es importiere und dieses Wiki auf meerundmehr weiterleiten lasse. Ich würde mich freuen, dich als aktiven Witze- sowie Gedichte-Editor wiederzusehen! Sollte bis nächsten Mittwoch keine Antwort kommen, betrachte ich das Wiki als "tot" und werte dein Schweigen als "Zustimmung" für mein Vorhaben. Cheers, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 02:09, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Vorerst: Ich war bis zum 26. August im Urlaub und ohne Internet, danach mehrmals auf wikia, aber ausgeloggt, was ich erst jetzt gemerkt habe. Nun, eigentlich habe ich dieses Wiki adoptiert, es ist aber wieder tot und ich habe absolut keine Zeit mehr, mich darum zu kümmern, weil ich in der Wikipedia voll ausgelastet bin. Insofern hätte ich nichts wirkliches dagegen, das Wiki zum meerundmehrwiki importieren zu lassen. Liebe Grüße SuperMario 14:03, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::In Arbeit. Wenn du willst, dass ich was spezielles übernehme, melden. Sonst lad ich alles erstmal im Witz-Namensraum hoch und werde dann aussortieren (leer/unangebracht/etc). Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:23, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Neue FSS-Geschichte geplant - Ideen gesucht! Hi - ich habe vor eine Geschichte im Stile von FSS aufzuziehen, "die Chaostage" soll das Ganze dann heißen. Jetzt bin ich auf Ideen angewiesen.. Ich hab selber auch einige Ideen, aber je mehr Ideen miteingebracht werden, desto besser :) Daher würde ich dich bitten, schau im Diskussionsforum von FSS2 vorbei und mach mit - gib deine Idee zum Besten oder wirke bei Beginn als Autor mit! Ich freue mich auf deine Idee! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:22, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Hallo, seltsam, dass man mich hier noch anschreibt. Ich kann hier leider aus Zeitgründen nicht aktiv mitarbeiten. Grüße SuperMario 12:20, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC)